A New Bella
by Densi-lover
Summary: Edward cheated on me, This time I choose La Push and the Werewolfs - how will all of this change Bella, how did Leah and Emily become her best girlfriends and what is going on with Jacob and Bella now Edward isn't there?


AN: Hi, first of all I'm 14 years old and english is NOT my first language! so if i have spelling misstakes please don't comment them. I don't wan't a Beta because I want to learn from my misstakes...

* * *

><p>Bella P.o.v<p>

"I feel like I don't know you at all!" I yelled at Edward, I had caught him making out with my friend Jessica.

I didn't know what to do so I ran, I stood on the line between Forks -vampire- and La push -werewolf- I didn't know if I should cross the line or not.

"Bella, don't be like that!" He yelled back "If you cross that line we are over" He pointed at where I stood and I just looked up.

"Then I guess this is goodbye..." I said and went over the line to La push, Edward just looked at me for a minut then he turned around and walked away.

When I couldn't see him anymore I broke down, damn it hurt to see hom with somebody else but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see me cry.

"Bella..." I heard a female voice behind me, I turned around and saw Leah.

"Leah, not now, just go" I said between my sobs, I knew Leah didn't like me, and I had never known why. I expected her to walk away but insted she walks over to me, sit down on the ground next to me and holds me while I cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and I nodded my head, she seemed sweet like she actually cared.

"What happened?" She asked

"I had early free from school, I had been taken some extra classes and when I walked out was gouing to Jessicas place" I said and could feel tears fall from my eyes "And I saw them making out on her couch, and she saw me, and she just didn't cared!" I said and could feel my sadness trun to anger.

"Hey it's okay to be mad, or to cry if you wan't. But if he really cared so much about you he wouldn't have done it. So I know its hard but you just need to let him go" She said and I looked up.

"Just like that uh? Just let him go?" I said and he took an arm around my shoulders

"No first you have to be sad, then mad, then hurt him in any way you can, insult his new slut and then you let him go and feel good because you dumped him" She said and we both laughed.

It was funny. If anyone had told me this morning I would sit and laugh with Leah Clearwater I wouldn't have belived them, but If felt nice.

"If you want we can go to my place, call Emily over and have a girl night. Seth is with the boys and mom is out of town" She said

"I would like that, thanks" I said while we both stood up. We walked too ther house, She called Emily up on the way over and she said she already where on her way.

- - - - - - - - -Twilight- - - - - - - -

"Maybe you should call you'r dad, you know. So he wont kill you because your not home yet" Emily said, I nodded and took my phone up.

It was nice to see Leah had forgiven Emily because of what happened with Sam, It made me think that If she could do that, maybe I one day could forgive Edward, but not yet. I wasn't ready for that...

"Bella, where have you been? it's almost midnight! Why haven't you called?" Charlie asked with a voice filled with panic

"Dad, I'm fine, I wanted to know if I could spend the night In La push?" I asked

"With Jacob?" He asked

"No, Me, Emily and Leah are having a girl night" I expainted.

"Sure okay, I didn't know you where that close with them" He said

"No, but things change" I just answered with a small smile, while Leah and Emily laid on the couch.

When I had hung up I went over to the girls, laid my head in Leah's lap and her hands started running through my hair, my feet were in Emilys lap and she just kept her eyes on the movie.

I felt weird, I felt like I for one in my life actually fit in somewhere...

- - - - - - - -Twilight- - - - - - - -

"Leah! We are here!" I could hear a door open and someone came in. I saw Seth look in the livingroom where we all were, his eyes widened and behind him stood Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jacob. They all just stood there starring

"Bella, Emily what the fuck...!" I heard Pauls voice

"Shut up!" I hissed and looked at the two sleeping girl I was almost laying on, I Untangled myself from them, but Paul's yelled already had woke them up.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Leah asked and rubbed her eyes

"Well, it's 6 AM, we couldn't find Emily so we went here to see if you knew where she was, and apperently you did" Sam said

"IT'S I HAVE TO BE IN SCHOOL SOON!" I yelled and Emily and Leah looked at each other

"She has to look abselut stunning! I find the clohing, you beging on hair and make-up" Leah said to Emily and left the room

"Why do I have to look 'Stunning'" I asked Emily and she looked at me like I was stupid

"So he's going to regret it and you just turn him down if he try anything!" Leah yelled from her room.

After an hour, the boys still didn't understand anything, and we didn't plan on telling them right now, My make-up was finnish and it made me look almost flawless. My hair was naturel and a little curly. I was wearing a mix of Emily and Leah's clothing so I had an shirt from Leah it was a black lace shirt, with a v neck, it looked really pretty on me. I had a pair of ripped jeans from Emily on and some rounde earrings, And my old black sneakers.

"Okay guys, now it's your turn to judge" Leah said and dragged me down the stairs. The boys looked up and Quil dropped his phone in shook, I giggled.

"Well, I don't know why she is looking like than, but I'm not complaining" Paul said and The boys nodded

"How many of you have a motercycle?" Emily asked with a smirk...

And that was how I got driving to school, by 4 motercycle, Embry on one, Quil on one, Paul and Leah on one and I sat behind Jacob on his. Of couse this time I had an helmet on.

When we drove up to school everyone stopped and stared and my friends, Angela, Mike, Ben, Lauren and Jessica (well the last two weren't exacly my friends) Stood close to wher I got dropped of.

I loved how people were wathing me take of my helmet and give it to Jacob

"Thanks for the ride" I said and all the boys smirked, I understood the dobble meaning, I normaly would have blushed but insted I winked at them.

"I really like this new Bella" Embry said and I laughed.

"You gotta hurry up or you are going to be late at school" I said

"Fine. Hey Bell, If aything happens, just call okay?" Leah said and kissed me on the cheek

"I Promise. Bye" I waved as they drove away again.

I turned around and saw my friends who was filled with questions...

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

What should her friends aske about?

What should happen now?

Should I continue?

Please Leave a reveiw or send a PM :D


End file.
